1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems and methods for distributing data and, more particularly, to systems and methods of distributing data to a plurality of recipients.
2. Description of Related Art
Data distribution on the Internet typically relies on a central server as the source. The bandwidth demands on the server thus increase as the number of recipients increases.